Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: She's the daughter of The Shield and a traitor turned ally. She's an 0-8-4 whose powers are yet to be realized. She's a nine year old girl exploring the world of SHIELD for the first time in her life. She'll learn what it means to be the niece of a legacy, the daughter of a legend and to just be a normal girl in a not so normal world. These are the life and times of Avery Ward.
1. Breakfast Date (Family)

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

Grant Ward sat on the couch of the Bus with a tablet in hand, on it was his daughter via a Skype session. They were talking about her upcoming summer camp and also her visit to see him after camp was over. The now nine year old was his break from the reality of SHIELD and while he constantly missed her, Ward knew Skye had been right to keep Avery grounded.

"So where do you want to go for our week?" Ward sat up and Avery shrugged her shoulders.

"_Don't know, Mom says that I could only go to Australia or Europe if we go outside the US." Avery bit her lip and gave a small smile, "do you think we could tour SHIELD Youth Academy?"_

Ward shook his head, "honey I know you got a personal acceptance letter from them but that's not a good idea. Your mom and I have discussed this a lot and we agreed to keep you grounded and from under SHIELD as much as possible."

"_But Dad, I want to go…I want to be a SHIELD agent like you and Mom." Avery sighed and sat back against her headboard, there was little doubt she was in her room. "Please, just a tour and if I don't like it, I'll drop it."_

"It's the 'liking it' factor that I'm worried about." Ward rubbed a hand across his face. "Look, why don't you take some time and think about where you want to go and we'll plan a trip. You have a while with camp and everything to decide." He looked up to see Coulson in the doorway of the War Room looking straight at him. "Avery I have to go, tell your mom I'll call her later. I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

Shutting the tablet down, Ward stood and headed over to Coulson. "Tough call knowing how much she wants to go to SYA and you have to say no."

"Personally sir I wouldn't mind, it'd be easier to track her but Skye wants her on the ground and I'm not going to lose either of them again over something as trivial as where Avery goes to school."

"Good call on that."

* * *

Avery sat eating cereal when her mother walked into the kitchen, pouring a cup and looking ready to go to work. Skye turned to see Avery fingering the letter that had come in the mail a month before, sighing she picked it up and looked at the SYA acceptance letter.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" Skye watched her daughter just go back to her cereal. "Is it because of your father…"

"No," Avery looked up at her mother, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. "I want to help the world, I remember seeing your badge in Dad's bunk and he pulled me into his lap to tell me about it. He told me the bad and the good, what you went through to get it and told me the oath you took." Avery smiled at her mother, "I know that oath by heart because Dad wrote it down for me and I want to be a SHIELD agent because that's what I feel I'm meant to be." She put her hand to her chest, "in my heart Mom."

Skye looked at the letter and nodded, "then I guess you'd better contact Agent Mayer and set up your class schedule."

"Seriously!" Avery got up and ran around the counter, hugging her mother. "Mom, thank you so much!" She started to leave but turned, "could you tell Dad when he calls you so he can take me on the tour during our week together?"

"Will do." Skye opened the fridge and pulled out a lunch box. "Here, for now you need to focus on the current school year."

Avery grabbed her lunch box and put it in her backpack, "Mom, when are you and Dad going to kiss and make up?"

"It's not that easy Avery," Skye sighed and leaned against the counter. "Your father and I love each other a lot but there are a dozen factors on why we aren't together."

"Do you think you'll ever stop loving him?"

Skye shook her head, "no, he did something terrible before you were born and it was enough to hate him but I love him too much to hate him. What matters is that you get to have time with him and even if we aren't together, we're going to raise you as best we can."

* * *

Skye's tablet buzzed and she saw who it was on the Skype call, Avery smiled. "Guess we'll be late today."

"I guess so." Skye answered the call and found Ward on the other end. "Hey, I hope you aren't calling to tell me you've been shot or someone is dying."

Ward chuckled, "no, actually I was just calling to talk to a beautiful hacker but if she's not around…"

"I prefer CS Specialist, hacker is so…illegal." Skye smiled and saw Avery roll her eyes. "What's up?"

"We're going to pull some down time at the HUB, May says that the plane's nav system is screwy due to the Portuguese trying to blow us into the Atlantic Ocean last week. Anyways, since the weekend is coming up I was wondering if you'd mind if…"

"Yes!" Avery bent over the counter and looked upside down at the screen. "You can totally come, we could do something together as a family…the zoo maybe or the aquarium, Mom has yet to take me since we moved to New York."

Ward shook his head, "Avery go back to your breakfast and let me talk to your mom."

"Fine." She sat back down and shoved cereal into her mouth.

"Actually I was going to ask if you'd mind letting Fitzsimmons entertain Avery while I take you out to dinner?"

Skye smiled, "you want to take me to dinner?"

"Since drinks went so well last time I figured we'd go sober this time." He smirked, "so, Skye Zale would you mind having dinner with your old SO?"

Skye smiled, "only if you don't call me rookie."

"You have a deal, I'll show up with the babysitters around seven tomorrow night. Dress casually, I don't do fine dining."

"Good because I suck at formal dinner types." The former hacker watched Ward chuckle, a smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ward nodded, "I love both my girls, have a good day at work and school. Avery pass that science test you have."

"Will do Dad." Avery spoke with cereal in her mouth and put a thumbs up, Skye turned the tablet so he could see Avery. "Tell Aunt Melinda not to crash the plane when trying to land."

Skye shut off the tablet and took Avery's bowl, "door now, we're going to be late."

"Mom and Dad sitting in a tree…"

The former hacker just rolled her eyes at the antics of her daughter, she blamed herself because her daughter was so much like her it was like having miniature copy. Skye just let herself feel happy at the fact that Ward actually wanted to have dinner with her, an official dinner after three years of twice a month lunches. They Skyped a lot to talk about Avery and everything else between them but the pain was still present, she just hoped they didn't kill their second chance.

* * *

A/N: Chapters will be listed as one of these three: (Avery and Ward),(Skyeward) or (Family). I originally started it as a fic about Avery and her dad but I figured that since most of you wanted a Skyeward reunion, I'd cover all three areas. Enjoy!

BTW: I made up SHIELD Youth Academy because I felt it would be somewhere kids of agents would go since their parents work in a secret organization.

Please review and let me know how I am doing, so I can take some input from you guys.


	2. Night Out and In (Skyeward & Family)

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

Avery opened the door to see her father, Aunt Jemma and Uncle Fitz looking as if they'd just gotten off a HUB flight. Instantly she threw herself at her father and he groaned, causing her to push back instantly.

"Are you okay?"

"He has a broken rib, other than that he'll be fine." Simmons smiled and opened her arms for a hug, instantly Avery moved into them. "You have grown since we last saw each other, I'll have to update your medical file with your new height and weight measurements. Any issues with the 0-8-4 issue?"

The nine year old shook her head, "nope, come on in and I'll show you my science fair project I'm making."

"Where's your mom?" Ward looked down at his daughter and she was about to answer when Skye walked into the room fixing a bracelet to her wrist. "You look gorgeous."

Skye looked down at herself to see herself in jeans, a plaid top and her hair loose. "I look normal, it's what I always wear."

"Mom," Avery looked at her with a smile. "Just go with it. Okay Dad, have her back by midnight and don't forget to kiss her at the end."

"Bed by ten and no trying to wrangle more time out of Fitzsimmons by using some bogus scientific claim like you did last time you spent time with them on the Bus." Skye gave her daughter a pointed look.

Ward nodded, "good attempt though but lies need to be more convincing, also key is not to lie to someone who can tell when you're lying or knows more than you."

"Man, I had one ready to go too." Avery's smile fell, "well you two have fun and we're going to do cool stuff."

Skye moved in and hugged her daughter, "behave or Aunt Jemma may pull out the needles, I give her permission too."

"I love you." Avery move to Ward, "you too Dad."

* * *

The subway was crowded but Skye insisted on taking it versus a car in New York because they'd never get anywhere on time with traffic. Standing beside Grant Ward after nearly ten years for longer than a few moments or without Avery, Skye found herself looking up at him as if trying to analyze his features.

He'd aged in the ten years, still youthful but haunted in his eyes. Skye knew his eyes only really lit up when he saw either her or Avery, especially when he saw them both. He was haunted and had paid for years of his betrayal, feeling as if he'd lost everything he'd wanted and he had in truth. He'd lost her and Avery for almost eight years but he'd also redeemed himself in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to take the subway?"

"You said we were going to Lower Manhattan, if we took a car we'd get there in two hours. A subway…"

Ward shook his head, "understood, you're giving the orders now."

Skye couldn't help but smile and poked his side only to have him grunt and grab under his arm. His eyes met hers and she looked worried, "what happened?"

"Little skirmish with a high profile target a few days ago, Simmons had me on couch rest until today because of a broken rib."

"And you thought it was a good idea to go on a date with a broken rib?" She rolled her eyes, "of course you would because you're the T-1000, indestructible till the end."

* * *

Ward chuckled, "haven't heard a robot reference in ten years, it's a relief to know those haven't gone away." He bumped Skye with his shoulder and she let a smile go. His hand ran down her arm before his fingers entwined with hers. "There's the Skye I know."

"Ten years later…" Skye met his eyes and he moved closer, cupping her face with his free hand.

"Better late than never, I want you to know if I could go back in time I wouldn't have gone with Hand that day. I would have chosen our team after it all because I lost you and Avery."

Skye leaned up and kissed him chastely before pulling back, "if you hadn't gone with Hand we wouldn't have had Avery, remember that you seducing me gave us Avery."

He smirked and nodded, "hard to forget that…"

She punched his arm, "pervert." After the comment Skye gave him a shake of her head as the train pulled up. "Come on, you said you had something to share with me."

"World's best pizza."

* * *

Simmons stood in the middle of the living room of the apartment Skye shared with Avery. The girl had insisted on playing hide-and-seek but was nowhere to be found. Fitz sat on the couch just watching a soccer game while Simmons was tasked with the second round the hide-and-seek.

"Honestly Fitz, how can you just sit there watching football while Avery has gone missing?" Simmons took the remote and turned the TV off, "help me find our niece before Skye and Ward return, I don't want to explain to them why their daughter is missing."

"She couldn't have gone missing in the ten minutes it's taken to hide." He stood up and looked around, "have you checked the other rooms perhaps?"

Simmons put her hands on her hips, "no I decided to let the DWARVES do so, how can you ask me that, of course I did."

"Under the linens in the cupboard perhaps? The toilet? What about the kitchen?"

"Yes, yes, yes of course I did." Simmons sat down and sighed, "it's just like the Bus all over again."

Fitz looked around, "it's almost ten, you don't think she fell asleep in her hiding place do you?"

"This is the daughter of Grant Ward and Skye, she has to be put to bed in order to sleep."

"Good point, alright you take the left side of the apartment and I'll take the right. Search everywhere at every level and don't leave anything uncovered."

* * *

The sound of the door made them pause thirty minutes later, both rushing to the living room to find Skye and Ward walking in talking enthusiastically. Both paused as Fitzsimmons looked back at them with a guilty expression.

"Let me guess, she managed to talk you into staying up?"

Simmons started talking, "see that wouldn't be much of…"

"Not particularly in the manner of…" Fitz started as well so they became unable to understand.

Skye folded her arms and Ward did the same behind her, "time out, Simmons what is going on?"

"We were playing a game of hide-and-seek but apparently she hid where we can't find her. We've looked everywhere and there isn't one trace of her…"

"Are you saying you lost our daughter?" Ward took a few steps forward and both scientists gulped. "How exactly do you explain that?"

Simmons spoke quickly, "well Fitz played the first round with her and she won so he decided to sit down and watch football while I played but then I lost her."

"She's probably just hiding really well, she used to make experienced agents look like rookies in evasion techniques." Skye shook her head and folded her arms. "Avery Juliana Zale Ward you better get your ass out here this moment or you won't be going to summer camp."

The tile to the ceiling moved and they looked up to see her looking down at them, she folded her arms and smiled. "Took you long enough, I thought you were trained agents."

"Young lady, you and I are going to be having some choice words." Ward looked up at her, "get down this moment. How'd you even get up there?"

She jumped down onto the couch and smiled, "kitchen cabinets make it easy to climb and Aunt Jemma thought she just didn't close them."

Ward looked at Skye, "maybe SYA isn't a bad idea."

"Good thing I already registered her." Skye shook her head, "you are your father's child."

"Thanks Mom, such a compliment." The nine year old put a hand to her chest but it was her father who picked her up. "Dad put me down."

"No, you're going to bed and tomorrow you'll receive your consequence for this."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so you get a bit of Skyeward and child of Skyeward evading Fitzsimmons skillfully. Next we see just Avery and Ward a few months later during 'their week'.

Please let me know what you think and what things you'd like to see.


	3. The Past that Haunts (Avery and Ward)

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

Avery sat in jeans and a black top with her hair loose around her face, in her hands was a folder with every single one of her accomplishments. The application sat on top clipped to the folder and she was trying to remain calm but her foot was tapping against the floor. She was nervous for her interview and tour of SHIELD Youth Academy. Her father sat beside her patiently waiting without a thing to do other than look around.

"You nervous?"

Bright brown eyes looked up at him, "a little bit, when I got the invitation I was thrilled. Uncle Phil said that only children or the best agents are accepted." She handed him the folder and he took it, "they sent it to me as Avery Zale not Avery Ward though."

"Probably because your mother is one of the best agents that SHIELD has." Ward handed her the folder back and rubbed her arm. "You'll do great, you'll get through your interview with flying colors, get your schedule and see the campus. If you're lucky, you might get a lunch visit or two with the team during the school year."

"That would be cool!" Avery smiled and only looked up when a woman walked over.

"Avery Zale?"

Avery stood up and Ward beside her, "that's me, sort of."

The woman held out her hand, "I'm Director Lena Ripley, welcome to SYA. Is this your father?"

"Agent Grant Ward." Ward held out his hand and Ripley merely stared at him.

"I see, please follow me to my office so we can get to know one another."

* * *

In the office, Avery and Ward were directed to sit on couches while Ripley sat opposite of them with a tablet in her lap. Avery just smiled and put her hands on her lap, "I am so excited, it took massive negotiation tactics to convince my parents to let me come."

"And hiding in the ceiling." Ward chuckled but Avery's eyes went wide. "Sorry...your evasion tactics make senior agents look like rookies so I'm proud."

"Unfortunately," they turned to Ripley, "per new SHIELD bylaws, any child of a current or former HYDRA member is excluded from the process. Due to recent information, I must rrevoke the application and acceptance letter."

"What?" Avery looked at them both, "what do you mean by that?"

Ripley turned to Ward, "I assume that you did not inform your daughter of your past?"

"It wasn't her concern, it's in the past." Ward glared at Ripley, "I surrendered to SHIELD and earned back their trust. I am part of a specialized team trusted by Director Hill herself so those actions are in the past."

"Unfortunately the new bylaws prevent me from allowing Avery to attend." Ripley looked at Avery and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry Avery but per SHIELD bylaws, since your father is an ex-member of HYDRA I can't allow you to attend."

Avery looked at them both with tears in her eyes, "but…I got accepted."

"Before we were aware of who your father was, he was not listed in your records." Ripley stood and nodded to them both. "Let me walk you out."

* * *

Getting back to the Bus, Avery ran to the bunk that had become her own during her stay with her father and the team. Ward sat on the couch with his hands on his head till Coulson's voice brought him to reality.

"What happened? You embarrass her or something?" He chuckled and sat down but Ward shook his head. "What happened Grant?"

"Apparently the new bylaws prohibit children of ex-HYDRA members to attend any SHIELD academy. Director Ripley basically told Avery in her office that she'd never be able to attend SYA or any SHIELD academy because of who I was years ago." Ward sighed and shook his head. "I destroyed my daughter's dreams, because of who I was years ago I have destroyed her hopes of becoming a SHIELD agent."

Coulson sighed, "let me talk to Hill and see if we can salvage the situation. You know she's good about finding loopholes, she's had years of practice being under Fury."

"I would be grateful if you could sir." Ward put a hand over his mouth for a moment before speaking. "I confirmed that I once worked for the enemy her mother told her would come get her if she exposed herself. I have become the enemy instead of the hero she's always known. She said that everything about me had been a lie."

"Skye did what she thought best…"

"Everyone knows she did and she's the best mother she can be raising Avery alone. She's a lot better than my mother was, not caring what her son did to her younger sons." Ward shook his head, "she just shouldn't have lied about me."

* * *

Avery laid in her bunk starring at the picture of her and her parents that had been taken just after her arrival back from camp. Her parents looked so happy with her and each other but everything had been a lie. Her father was a traitor to SHIELD, even if he turned back, and not the man she thought he was. She'd been told he was a hero but he was the enemy and her mother just didn't care about it either.

A knock made her look at her door, it opened to show Coulson. He slipped in and sat down on the bed beside her, placing a hand on her leg. "How are you feeling?"

"Betrayed." She put the picture down, "everything was a lie."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Avery sat up and nodded as Coulson put an arm around her. "When your mother left our team years ago, she didn't know she was pregnant with you. She was prepared to take on HYDRA all by herself to keep our team safe, to keep her family safe but instead she fought in the shadows to keep you safe too."

Avery sighed, "how is that a secret?"

"That's not the secret," he smiled at her. "The secret is that your father realized that she left to keep us safe, the man he worked for within HYDRA would massacre us all because your mother wasn't there. He surrendered in that moment so that we could keep her safe, all he wanted was to keep your mother safe." Pushing her hair back Coulson chuckled. "They make you think differently but your father didn't know about you till after your aunts came to visit you at school after the playground incident. He felt grief for betraying our team, felt he'd lost everything because he lost your mother and you. He'd stare at your pictures and videos for hours because he lost so much of your life because of his choices."

"So he felt guilty…good, he should." The nine year old crossed her arms.

"Your mother made a point months ago about it all though." Coulson stood and prepared to go. "I can't go into specifics but if he hadn't betrayed us then you wouldn't have been born. He regrets the betrayal but he doesn't regret the actions that lead to you. Think about that."

He left and Avery laid back down, looking at the picture of her small family. She never knew that if her father hadn't betrayed her mother than she wouldn't have been born. She remembered her mother telling her about how her father did something horrible before her birth but it didn't change how she'd felt.

* * *

It was dinner time before Avery emerged and immediately she was recruited into helping her Aunt Jemma in the kitchen. She set the table and assisted in the making of spaghetti when she looked up to see her Uncle Phil and father talking as they entered the dining area.

"Thanks Coulson."

"Thank Hill, the woman nearly had a cow when I told her what Ripley said. She looked about ready to march to SYA herself and give the woman a piece of her mind." Coulson smiled at Avery as the entered the kitchen. "You kiddo owe your dad a lot of hugs and a huge apology."

Avery looked between them, "why?"

"He managed to salvage your acceptance letter to SYA." Coulson chuckled, "of course he has to convince your mother to rejoin us for it to be final of course. Director Hill agreed to wipe all record of your father being ex-HYDRA from his record if your mother comes to work for us again. That would allow you to attend SYA without violating the bylaws."

She was over to her father in and instant and hugged him, "thank you and I'm sorry, I was just so mad!"

Ward picked her up despite her being nine and tall like him, "I'm sorry we lied to you but we just thought it was the best thing that you never know about what I did."

Avery smiled and hugged him, "you're not bad anymore, you're my dad and I love you."

* * *

A/N: Next we see Avery move into SYA...

What would anyone like to see for Avery's move in day?

Should she run into anyone's kid? Hill's? Barton & Romanoff's? Fury's maybe?

What type of classes do you think she'll take (think of this like a military academy, it's not just training and combat, it's an actual school)?


	4. Family Neighbors (Family)

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Sonya and Jia but nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

Skye looked at the map in her hands as she and Ward escorted Avery down the dormitory hallways. SYA was just like any of the SHIELD Academies and had single rooms shared by a bathroom and a small sitting area. Girls resided on even floors and boys on odd floors while each hall had an 'SP' or Supervising Parent, for every four students.

"It should be at the end of this hall." Skye turned to see Ward carrying their daughter's box of personal items. "You got that?"

"I'm fine Skye." He spoke and looked down at Avery as she moved through the halls with her backpack on her back, eagerly taking in the new and old students moving in. "You enjoy yourself there Avery?"

Avery smiled at her father, "yeah, it's so cool here."

* * *

He rolled his eyes as Skye stopped at one of the rooms and looked at the name plate beside the door. "Here we are, looks like you have a suitemate."

Newton Hall B-202

S. Barton, Level 1 – A

A. Ward, Level 1 – B

"Barton, hope it's not the same Barton I know." Ward spoke and they went in to find a red head girl stepping out of the bathroom with a basket in her hands. She stopped and looked at the three quietly.

Avery smiled at her, "hi, I'm Avery Ward…we're suitemates."

"Sonya Barton, nice to meet you. You should get unpacked since the parental meeting is in an hour and we're expected to be there with our parents." She moved into her room and shut the door.

Skye nodded, "well she's chatty. Why don't we see your room and help you get unpacked."

* * *

They set the stuff down in the room and found it Spartan in looks. A bed and dresser sat on one side while a desk and small fridge sat on the other. Avery sighed and set her books on the ground as her father opened the box he'd been carrying.

"It's bigger than your bunk on the Bus so I'm sure it'll be fine." Skye looked at her daughter and watched as Avery started unpacking her clothes from the bag that she'd brought. "Don't forget you need to stop by the store after the meeting and get your uniform."

"I know Mom." Avery smiled and looked around, "could you put my stuff in the bathroom?"

"Yep, on that while you and your dad to the rest."

It took only half an hour to unpack and in the remaining Ward agreed to walk Avery down to the school's uniform supply to get Avery's uniform. Skye decided to stay and work on Avery's new laptop, as it was mandatory for her to have a laptop for classes.

* * *

They arrived back to find Skye finished and talking to two parents, who were most likely those of Sonya. Avery put up her uniforms while Ward joined Skye, a hand softly on her back. He gave a simple nod to the parents as he knew them as both legends and fellow agents: Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

"It's good to see you again Ward." Natasha smiled and he said nothing. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"It's not on record because it could endanger Avery if ever discovered by the enemy. Last Coulson boasted, Sonya was just a few years old."

Clint chuckled, "oh they grow up fast."

"That they do, just seems like just yesterday Avery was learning to walk." Skye smiled at the memory.

* * *

A knock on the door made them all turn and they found a young Chinese girl standing in the doorway. "I just got unpacked, is Sonya here?"

"Sonya," Clint knocked on his daughter's door and she opened it. "Look who made it for her second year."

Sonya's non-emotive face turned into a smile at the sight of her friend, "Jia!" She rushed over and hugged Jia, who hugged her back. "Your mother didn't send you to normal school?"

"Like my dad would hear of it, he threatened to divorce her if she did." Jia smiled and turned her head to see Avery watching in the doorway. "Hi, I'm Jia Fury, what's your name?"

"Avery, Avery Ward." Avery moved over and smiled at them. "As in the former Director Fury?"

Jia nodded, "he adopted me when I was three, he saved me from an outlying HYDRA cell in Bangkok. Since he retired he figured he'd be a dad…I think half of SHIELD fears for my safety because of my parents." She smiled and looked at Skye and Ward, "are these your parents?"

"Yeah, they're both agents."

Skye waved, "nice to meet you Jia."

"You too Mrs. Ward."

* * *

Both Avery and Skye busted out laughing at that comment, Ward just rolled his eyes as he often did when they laughed. Avery put her hand up, "no they aren't married and trust me, it maybe another ten years before they are."

"Looks like your parents are the only ones married." Sonya spoke and looked at her own parents before turning to Avery. "I guess that makes us have something in common."

"Or something else." They all turned to the door to see Coulson and Fitzsimmons in the doorway. "Just had to come see all the kids off on their first day, I'd be remiss in the duties of an uncle if I didn't."

Sonya smiled as did Avery and they both spoke at the same time. "Uncle Phil!" As if on cue, both ran and hugged him.

"You girls are growing up, seems like yesterday you were just a few years old." Coulson shook his head and looked at their parents. "I pulled some strings to get them bunked together, after all with me in common they're practically related."

Every one of the adults either laughed or snorted as the statement, the kids just chuckled. Fitzsimmons moved in to give Avery hugs and ask her who her teachers were in her science and technology classes.

* * *

In the main living area of the second floor, all second floor residents and their parents filed in to listen to what had to be said. Ward and Skye found Romanoff and Barton standing beside Nick Fury and surprisingly Maria Hill, their current Director of SHIELD. They joined them and only got a brief nod from all four.

A woman stood up and looked at them all as she held a tablet in her hands. "Welcome parents and students, it's a new year here at SHIELD Youth Academy. Many of you are coming for the first time so we're going to review a few rules. This year we've decided to set up a new schedule for students, we begin the day at 06:00 and end the day at 21:30. All students will be required to be in their rooms at 20:00 and lights out at 21:30. Violations of these strict times will cause a student to lose privileges such as field trips, outings and/or free time.

"Second, weekly checks will be done by SPs and if anything against regulation is found there will be severe consequences. I highly doubt from this age group that we'll be dealing with that but I have to tell you anyways." She looked at her tablet, "ah yes on that note, all personal phones will be handed into SPs at the beginning of the week and only may be retrieved on weekends. We want you guys to focus on school not the demands of the world.

"Third, students will have limited free time if grades are found to suffer. That means keep your grades up or you'll be restricted to only half an hour of free time a day. If you're sick, your SP will take you to the Infirmary and our very experienced doctors will tell you whether it's worth skipping class or not."

Hill looked at her watch, "no offense Agent Bradley but I'm sure half these parents have somewhere to be. I know fifteen of them personally and I know they have missions to get to within the hour so let's wrap this up."

Bradley nodded, "of course Director Hill, I think that's all. Any more questions can be asked or forwarded to my email."

* * *

As they dispersed, Skye turned to Avery and smiled. "I'll call you every week I promise."

"I'll email you every so often." Avery smiled and hugged her mother. "I'll miss you Mom."

"I'll miss you too." Skye pulled back and quickly retrieved some money from her pocket. "Here's fifty, that'll be enough until the next time I see you right?"

Avery pulled a card from her pocket, "Uncle Phil gave me this card, he said the team can take turns putting money in for me."

"You have enough for books right?"

"Yes Mom I have enough." Avery rolled her eyes, "I have my books on reserve, I get them tomorrow. Dad already paid for them so I don't have to worry about paying, he even paid for my private lessons in self-defense since I stopped karate years ago." The nine year old took her mother's hands. "Mom I'll be fine okay, you need to worry about yourself now. You're going to be on the Bus in danger all the time while I'm surrounded by agents."

Skye sighed and pulled Avery to her, tears in her eyes. "It's the first time you're going to be away from me for longer than a month. I don't think you're ready, maybe it's too soon."

The youngest Ward groaned and pushed back from her mother, "you're not ready Mom. Why can't you be like Jia and Sonya's parents," she motioned to Fury and Natasha hugging their kids before leaving without an issue." Avery looked at her father, "get Mom out of here before she causes a scene."

Ward chuckled and placed his hands on Skye's arms, "come on before you cause her to become embarrassed. Any moment now Coulson is going to come look for us and he'll make a scene, we're supposed to prevent that." He gave Avery a quick hug, "I'll see you sometime for lunch. Don't forget our regular Skype sessions till stand on Thursdays."

"I won't, good luck with Mom."

* * *

Jia and Sonya made their way over to Avery, "Avery we're going to the grocery department and get some food for our rooms, want to come?"

"Yeah, sure." Avery smiled and turned to her parents. "Bye Mom, bye Dad."

With that she ran out with her new friends, Skye wiped tears away from her eyes. "She's grown up so fast!"

"I've only had her for three years but I agree," Ward chuckled and shook his head. "It seems like yesterday I was watching that video of her learning to walk."

Skye rolled her eyes, "it was yesterday! You were feeling irritable due to her leaving and wanted to watch all the videos of her that you could. Come on my dear SO, we need to find Coulson before he does something to piss of Hill or worse, Fury."

"SO…I thought we agreed that we'd find you a new SO."

"Sorry," she turned and punched his arm. "You're stuck with me Mr. T-1000, you started my training so you'll finish it. Besides," she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "like you'd let another agent put his hands on me." Pulling back she smirked, "I won't be the cause of you shooting another agent because you got territorial."

With that she left and Ward shook his head, unsure of what he was going to do with Skye since she'd be around 24/7 once again. It's be similar to ten years before when everything was simple.

* * *

A/N: Okay so Avery has two new friends in Romanoff & Barton's daughter as well as Fury's daughter (you can work out or just guess who the adopted mom is).

Next is training for Skye and Ward while Avery undergoes her first few days of classes, pissing off a teacher in the process...as only a Skyeward child could.

Anyone want to guess what subject the teacher teaches?

PS: Please review so I can get input from you all and know how I'm going.


	5. Genes of SHIELD (Skyeward & Family)

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Sonya and Jia but nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

Skye stood working on the punching bag in early morning when she heard the sounds of boots on the stairs. She didn't turn to see who it was but continued to work on her punches, meeting Ward's eyes only when he came into view of the bag. He put his hands on it to steady it, watching her as she continued.

"You're up early."

"Avery got her early waking hours from you." Skye punched the bag hard and smiled at the memory of her daughter waking her up at five and six in the morning. "She'd wake me up at five to six every morning, still did before she went to SYA. When your kid wakes up early so do you or you'll find a mess, trust me I found one I wish I hadn't one morning."

Ward sighed and moved over to the table that held their equipment, "I wish I had been there to be up with her and let you sleep." He turned back to watch her as he wrapped his hands, Skye turned to look at him. "No matter how much she tells me I didn't, I know I did fail at being her father. Everything was lies to her and I was so busy trying to regain SHIELD's trust when I should have been there for you both."

"You really think you failed?" Skye snorted and shook her head. "No, a failure wouldn't care about their kid no matter how long the kid was kept from them. A failure would tell their kid that they were a messed up mistake and shouldn't exist." She moved over and poked him in the chest with her finger. "You, Grant Ward, are not a failure and yes you weren't there for us because of your own actions but you stepped up as soon as you knew about her. You love Avery and I know that you'd put a bullet in anyone that would even think of harming her. You're her father and that little girl has known about you from the first day she was born. I may have candy coated some of it but while you betrayed us, you are still a good man who I knew would have loved her so that wasn't something I would lie about for a moment."

* * *

The older agent took her hand and moved past the bag to the mats that had been laid out the night before in preparation. Skye smiled as he pulled away and took a few steps back from her, he nodded at her. "Show me what you've learned while away."

"I took martial arts with Avery so I've improved some, not much though."

"Skye, it's impossible for you to put me on my back so just move."

She smirked, "oh I could put you on your back, I've done it before." The look in her eyes made him furrow his brow. "Providence remember…"

"You don't want to go there Skye," he stared at her sternly. "Let me put it to you this way, the last time I was with someone was you…ten years is a long time so don't tempt me. Now start."

"Geez…you're still a robot, do this or that." Skye took a punch and was placed face down on the mat as he side stepped her. Rolling over she looked up to see him with his hands on his hips. "A little warning next time…"

"An enemy isn't going to give you warning, get up and try again."

Skye pushed off the ground and rolled her eyes, "something tells me that this workout isn't going to be as fun as the last one we had." She took up a stance and threw another punch, this time not putting all her weight on it so she didn't fall.

* * *

Avery Ward found herself sitting in Director Ripley's office, she didn't know what was more humiliating: the woman telling her that she expected this of Avery due to her gene pool or the fact her parents would be contacted via video conference. It was her first day of her second week of classes and already she was being sent to the director's office.

The woman walked in and went to a screen on her wall, turning it on and typing in a code. Instantly Avery saw her parents in the War Room with looks on their faces that could only be described as confused. She knew it was because she rarely rebelled in any way, always following orders as she'd been taught to do from an early age just to survive safely. Her worst incidents were always jokes played on Fitzsimmons that sometimes got her parents mad but that was all.

"Agents, thank you for agreeing to meet despite your current situation." Ripley looked over at Avery, "your parents have agreed to speak with me despite being mid-air."

It was her dad who spoke first, _"Avery what is this about terrorizing a teacher?"_

"I didn't terrorize, I told her she was wrong and she told me that I didn't know what I was talking about so I decided to prove her wrong." Avery folded her arms across her chest. "Professor McCannon is my CS teacher, she kept telling us that using a backdoor program would lead to open information trade but I told her if you encrypt it with a triple locking viral code then you could get information and the other person gets a virus. She told me I was wrong and that it was impossible so I put a backdoor program with a triple locking viral code on her personal laptop and proceeded to tell her that I knew her entire history."

Her mother's face gave a brief smile before it dropped as if she was proud but couldn't voice the fact. _"Avery let me tell you something right now, just because someone says you're wrong doesn't mean you have to prove they are. It's normal to be wrong, trust me when I say your father has learned that lesson many times."_ Her attention was turned immediately to Ripley, _"what are the consequences for this?"_

"This level of behavior is unacceptable, according to bylaws it's mandatory that this type of behavior lead to expulsion." Ripley turned to Avery, "I have no choice but to expel her from the academy."

Avery's eyes got wide and instantly she retaliated. "Andrew Marks did the same thing four years ago and he got put on electronic restriction. I know this because McCannon said that I was just as bad as him if not worse but instead of that you want to suspend me! No, it's because my dad is ex-HYDRA and according to you, this was expected because of my gene pool. Well, I have some news for you Director Ripley, my father maybe ex-HYDRA but my mother is The Shield who took down HYDRA so suck it up because if you expel me Director Hill will personally see that you never work again."

Both her parents were quiet, as if in shock about what she had to say. She saw their faces and knew they hadn't expected that type of outburst or how effectively she could get across the information without stopping to breathe. Ripley looked towards the screen at her mother as if trying to gage the woman in jeans, a plaid shirt and long hair with bangles on her wrists.

"The Shield, you're The Shield?"

Skye waved and smirked before glaring, _"hello, now what the hell did you just say about my daughter's genes?"_

* * *

Maria Hill sat in her small office trying to get a few moments of relaxation when her computer screen beeped. Opening her eyes she looked at her desk and saw the name 'Jia' on the screen. She pressed the glass panel and the girl she'd co-adopted with Fury, as the man insisted she was the mother material that Jia needed, looking at her with concern.

_"Mom, you need to help Avery. She's in big trouble because she proved a professor wrong and now Director Ripley is trying to hang her out to dry."_

Hill leaned in and looked at the girl, "what happened exactly?"

_"Something about how Professor McCannon told Avery that a program wouldn't work and then Avery put the program on the professor's personal computer and proved her wrong. So McCannon sent Avery to Ripley, who is trying to expel her when the consequence is electronic restriction. Sonya said that she overheard Ripley tell Avery that they expected this because of her gene pool and then called Avery's parents."_

"How exactly did Sonya overheard this?"

Jia's eyes went wide before shaking her head, _"it doesn't matter Mom, what matters is that Ripley has it out for Avery because her dad is ex-HYDRA. Avery told us that she used the bylaws the first day upon finding out that Agent Ward was her dad. She then told us that she found out that Ripley's husband was one of the agents killed in the Battle of the Fridge and she probably is using Avery to get back at Agent Ward."_

Again Hill bore into the girl, "those files are classified, how did she get this information?"

_"Well she is a computer genius like her mom!"_ Jia quietly defended. _"Are you going to help her or not?"_

* * *

Avery watched her parents argue with Ripley, the woman was both scared and not scared if that was even possible. It didn't seem like either side would be letting up anytime soon so she just sat down and started reading her Level I Science chapters. It was at least ten minutes later that a beep was heard and a screen with Director Hill on it popped up on its own, causing both parties to stop arguing.

_"Ripley you have better have explanation on why I just got called during an Alpha Battle Scenario that you're trying to railroad a girl because of something that happened ten years ago."_

"Director Hill, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about…"

_"Cut the bullshit, I learned how to read all types of agents a long time ago and you're trying to lay it on thick. Agent Ward assisted HYDRA ten years ago before his defection, in raiding the Fridge and one of the agents killed there was Agent Kyle Ripley, your husband so don't tell me that from day one you haven't been trying to get rid of his daughter as payback!"_

Avery watched her father fold his arms tighter than they already were, a sign he felt guilty for what he'd done. She watched her mother placed a hand on his arm and the look that passed between them was nothing short of reassurance and forgiveness encompassed in love. It made Avery wonder at times what life could have been like from the beginning if they'd both been there because it was clear that neither could live without the other despite being physically apart for years. Even at nine she understood that they had the fairy tale 'true love' and were soul mates even if they didn't have the fairy tale.

"Director Hill, I am merely pointing out that being the daughter of…"

_"Again with the bullshit, the girl has only known her father for three years because her mother wouldn't let him near her until it was proven he worked solely for SHIELD and wouldn't betray them again or harm her. As far as gene pools go, Avery Ward is more SHIELD than Ward and I mean Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division so let me put it to you straight. If I ever find out that you are attempting to mistreat, expel or intentionally railroad Avery Ward, I will personally see that you never work for SHIELD again. So, just like with every other student it's whatever the normal consequences are."_

Ripley stared at Hill, "but ma'am…"

_"Just like with her mother, we've had our eyes on Avery for years and as soon as she's legal we're pulling her in. She's an asset we can't afford to lose but you are so cut the bullshit and treat her like every other student or we'll find someone who can."_ Hill looked at Avery, _"Avery, please go back to your classes and no more pissing off your teachers."_

"Yes ma'am."

Avery nodded and picked up her stuff, heading out the door without a second look back. It felt cool to hear Hill bust Ripley and put her in her place. It also made her feel good to know that SHIELD wanted her and would accept her as soon as she hit legal age. It also made her wary of ever pissing of Jia's mom because Director Hill was scary, more scary than her Aunt Melinda on a bad day and that said something because The Calvary upset wasn't a good thing.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I had her piss of not only her CS professor but also Ripley and why wouldn't Avery's friend call her mom for help. Plus, I do believe that as an 0-8-4 like her mom and having skills that SHIELD would want Avery as well.

Next we see some Skyeward solely...undercover op time!

* * *

Avery's schedule as follows because it wasn't explained and you are probably wondering what she is taking:

Physical Education: Self-Defense I

Mathematics: Level I Mathematics (5th Grade Math)

Fine Arts: Dance

Social Studies: North American History (Different continent each year they are there)

Sciences: Level I Sciences (5th Grade Biology, Physics and Chemistry combined)

Technology: Computer Science I (Because she passed Computer Skills I and II on her entrance exam)


	6. Undercover Counseling (Skyeward)

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Sonya and Jia but nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

Skye had a half smirk on her face when Coulson explained their mission, beside her Ward was looking half-shocked and it was quite a surprise to see him in such a state. It wasn't the first time they'd be going undercover but it was the first time their boss wanted them to play a married couple. It made Skye chuckle at the idea of Grant Ward trying to play the devoted and domesticated husband that Coulson was expecting of him.

"Have Fitzsimmons do it…" Ward tried to push the assignment on the two scientists but Coulson just gave his usual 'are you finished' look before continuing.

"As I was saying, you and Skye are the most likely candidates because you'll be playing the loving couple who is trying to settle into the neighborhood before relocating their child. You have a child so…"

Skye snorted, "yeah we have a kid but you do realize we just went on our third date, as in date not base so loving couple…not us." She pointed between herself and Ward. "In case you haven't noticed, since I came back on the Bus we fight more often than we get along. We're more like the couple that's going to be getting a divorce."

"Nicely put." Ward nodded at her and she shrugged with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Consider this couples counseling!" May spoke and folded her arms, Fitzsimmons looked up with wide eyes. "You're going in and you'll play the part, just be lucky we aren't installing cameras and audio so if someone ends up dead we don't know if it's murder or accidental."

Coulson nodded and turned to May, "nicely put."

"Thank you."

* * *

Skye and Ward got out of the SUV they'd been assigned and stood in front of the two story house that they'd be living in while investing the highly unusual activity of moving trucks in the neighborhood along with a huge number of Pakistanis that lived there. Ward grabbed their bags and Skye picked up the box of food from the back seat before following him inside.

Once inside, she started unpacking the food and heard his boots walking around upstairs putting bags in rooms. The house was fully furnished and they only needed to put pictures of them and Avery up to personalize it. The food was put up by the time Ward entered the kitchen to find her making sandwiches for them both.

"I think we should take a walk after we check in with the team." He opened the fridge to remove two bottles of water. "Get a look around the neighborhood."

She turned her head to look at him as she paused in her work. "Sounds good, can you hand me the lettuce?"

Ward walked over and placed the lettuce beside her before wrapping his arms around her middle. Skye smiled as he kissed her head and watched her finish their lunch. "We can make this work, it doesn't have to fall apart again."

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, "we fight a lot, we fight as much as we talk and that can't be healthy for us or Avery."

"May was right in one aspect," he pulled away from her and took the two finished plates to the table a few feet away. "We could use this mission as time to get to know each other again, to work through our issues and come out stronger than we are going in."

"What if we just crash and burn?" Skye walked around with their water and sat down across from him. "What if it just drives us further apart? The man I was shown, the man I fell in love with isn't the same one I'm sitting across from. He was cover and lies…"

Ward caught her hand and held it, "not everything was a lie."

* * *

The walk outside was refreshing and they scoped out the neighborhood in the process, Ward held her hand as they walked like a loving couple down the sidewalk. Despite it being a mission and despite performing surveillance, he played 20 Questions with her and it lead to deeper conversations as she realized that some of the things that the real Grant Ward liked were kind of embarrassing.

"Pride and Prejudice…" Skye laughed and shook her head. "That's your favorite book from high school?"

He rolled his eyes, "at least I wasn't like Mitchell Riley who liked to read Little Women all the time. I thought my choice of a favorite book was strange but he brought it to a whole different level."

"Little Women? Geez, what type of school did you go to?"

"At least I finished high school," he sent a look at her and she put her hand to her heart.

"I am insulted, I can't believe you insulted me."

He stopped and pulled her closer by her hand, "I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah how?" He leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling back, Skye smiled up at him with bright brown eyes. "Forgiven."

With a smile, Skye pulled him to start walking again and they rounded the corner of the block they were on. "You never said what your favorite book is."

Skye put a finger to her lip and smiled, "defiantly Harry Potter, can't go wrong with Harry Potter."

* * *

"Hello…" they looked up to see two women walking over, clearly Pakistani but spoke perfect English which was strange. "You must be the couple that moved into 1340 Eastern Street." The woman pointed between herself and her friend. "I am Amira and this is Noor."

Skye smiled at them, "I am Skylar and this is my husband Grant."

"How long you been married?" The second woman spoke in partially broken English.

Ward looked down at Skye with a smile, "three years in a few days. It's nice to meet you but we should get back home, we have to unpack and get ready for work tomorrow."

Amira nodded and smiled, "of course, Skylar you should join us women for lunch soon. It is husband and children free, exactly what we need after a long week with them."

"I'll consider it but I'm really busy teaching computer science at the local college. If I get some free time I'll consider it."

"Of course, it was a pleasure meeting you both and welcome to the neighborhood."

* * *

Nightly check in also included a Skype session with Avery afterwards. Skye sat beside Ward as the tablet connected with Avery's computer. They saw their daughter smile at the sight of them both.

_"Hey Mom, Dad…what are you guys doing together? Usually it's just one or the other."_

Skye chuckled, "undercover mission…we're posing as married couple."

The nine year old busted out laughing and smirked, _"Uncle Phil has a strange sense of humor at playing matchmaker. Where are you guys at, I want to check the police reports every day to make sure there is no gunfire reports."_

"Alright young lady, enough." Ward smiled at her. "How are classes coming?"

Avery shrugged, _"CS is easy and I tested out of self-defense so I have to find another class tomorrow to place in my physical education slot. I was thinking either Art of Weapons or Archery, not sure yet. I passed my math and science tests with high schools, I think Uncle Leo and Aunt Jemma would be proud when they see the scores. I sent them a scan of my monthly report so they can see it. Uncle Phil said that for every 'C' I earn, I get an additional ten minutes on our ride in Lola."_

"Uh honey, a 'C' isn't a good grade."

_"It stands for 'Commendable' which is like the highest score you can get here. If you get a 'P' than you get looks…it means you just passed."_ Avery looked away, _"ten minutes to lights out so I have to go. I love you both…try to kill each other or anyone else unless you have to."_ She waved and was gone.

Skye shook her head as Ward shut off the tablet, "she's such your daughter testing out of her self-defense class."

"Her personality is all you though." Ward chuckled and stood up, leaning over to kiss her head before staring into brown orbs. "I'll see you in the morning, I have KP duty tomorrow so you can sleep in some."

"You're amazing when you want to be." Skye smiled and he squeezed her hand.

"I love you Skye." With that he left and Skye just smiled, grabbing the tablet to play around for a while. He told her the same thing every night before they parted for separate beds.

* * *

A/N: Next another Skyeward chapter...

**Please read and review...**


	7. Target Acquired (Skyeward & Avery)

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Sonya and Jia but nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

Skye sat on the porch of the undercover home on her laptop, Ward went for a run and to survey the three moving trucks that had moved through the neighborhood. They'd been undercover for close to a month and seemed to be getting nowhere on their mission despite the personal strides they'd taken. As he moved up the sidewalk to the house, Skye stood and placed her laptop aside to greet him. He stopped at the stoop and sat down, taking the water she handed him.

"Did you get the whole street?"

He nodded and put the water down, "I did, I hope Fitzsimmons told you how to use this thing."

"They did, even demonstrated it for me." Skye pulled out a contact lens container and moved closer to him. "You want to remove them yourself?"

"I'm sweating, probably not the best idea."

Skye shook her head and stood up, "we should do it inside."

Once inside she had him sit at the table and leaned his head back, Ward blinked as she removed one of the contacts and placed it in the case. "Try not to poke my eye out, you nearly did so with that one."

"I'll poke your eye on purpose if you don't shut up." Skye smirked as she removed the second contact and placed it in the case.

* * *

As he sat rubbing his eyes, Skye moved to hook the case up to the computer. As she sat working on the images obtained by the contacts, Ward moved over to stand behind her and leaned over her to look at the computer. "Are they clear or did blur?"

"Looks like there's only one or two that are blurred and they're out-lying ones so they aren't of any use." Skye unhooked the case and started working on her computer. "Give me an hour and I should have the people in the images isolated for identification. I'm going to have to link with the SHIELD satellite to have access so it'll be a while."

Ward nodded and leaned down, kissing her crown. "I'm going to go shower, why don't you write a grocery list while you wait since I have to make the run later."

"Will do, now go shower because you smell horrible." He leaned down and wiped his forehead on her shoulder. "Ward…I am so going to kill you."

He moved away and she followed all the way to the bedroom, he caught her as she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs. Both began laughing and he leaned down to kiss her but she leaned back, "I don't really smell that bad, our first mission with that 0-8-4 was worse…"

"No you do smell bad." She leaned back and he backed her up to the wall, trapping her effectively against it. "You need to go shower."

"One kiss and I'll go."

She folded her arms, "one kiss…that's all I have to give you in order for you to go shower?"

"One and we have a deal."

She leaned and kissed him, hand resting on his arm until he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. Skye let her hands thread through his hair before pulling back, breathing heavy from the lack of oxygen. Her eyes met his and he leaned down to her, picking her up in his arms as he did so and made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

Ward walked through the kitchen noting what they needed for food, he checked the fridge as Skye entered the dining area. She wore a pair of sweats and one his shirts while her hair hung wet behind her back; nine years hadn't done anything to her in the aging department as far as Ward was concerned.

"Do you still want the coconut milk instead of the almond?" He looked at her from the bar as she checked her computer, abandoned hours earlier when they allowed themselves to reconnect intimately for the first time in ten years.

She looked over at him and smiled, "whichever is cheaper, I think we're out of mayo too."

"And bread and lettuce but enough ham to last a year." Ward walked over and pulled her against him, kissing her neck. "Did your program run while we were busy?"

"Hmm, yeah and now I have to connect to the SHIELD satellite." Skye leaned forward and started working on the computer, Ward let her go and moved away to bar stools to write a list for the store. His memory was good but he knew from experience that you always forgot something when going from memory.

After writing the list, he stood and checked his pocket for his driver's license and the card that Coulson had given them to buy food and supplies. "I'll be back in an hour."

Skye turned to look at him, "why don't you grab dinner on the way back since it'll be around time for dinner."

Walking over he leaned down and kissed her squarely on the lips, drawing a smile from them both as he did so. "Chinese or Italian?"

"Surprise me."

"I love you." He squeezed her hand before grabbing the keys from the table to head out.

"I love you too." Skye smiled at him as he disappeared into the living room and the front door closed behind him. She let herself enjoy the fact that after a month in close quarters they were growing closer, they chose to talk versus fight and while the fight the week before had resulted in a yelling match and Ward sporting a huge cut on his back due to a glass she'd thrown at him in anger, it was working to their benefit. May had been right to look at it as couple's counseling and the fact that Coulson had chosen them meant Avery had been right about his attempts at matchmaking.

* * *

The sound of a beep made her open up the Skype window on her computer, she found Avery looking guilty. Considering that it was the middle of the day where her daughter was and she would have been in her dance class, it made Skye wonder what the nine year old was up to.

"Avery, sweetheart why are you calling me during your dance class?"

_"I messed up big time Mom and I don't know how to fix it."_ Avery winced and sighed, pushing back her hair. _"A kid called Dad a traitor and told me I was a traitor too, said I would never be cut for SHIELD. I told him what Director Hill said and anyways, it lead to me, Sonya and Jia kicking his butt and those of his friends."_

Skye put a hand to her forehead, "Avery Juliana Zale Ward what have I said about inciting riots?"

_"Only do it if it's for a just cause?"_ Avery questioned and got her mother's stare. _"I know I messed up and I'm sorry. We got suspended until his parents can come in for a conference on how to handle it…in November."_

"November? Two months, you got suspended for two months?"

The girl practically sunk lower in her chair, _"I'm not the only one, Sonya and Jia got suspended too."_ She winced under her mother's glare. _"I need someone to come pick us up, we can't be on grounds until the parent conference."_

"Call your uncle, your father and I are still undercover." Skye heard a beep and knew it was her computer. "Look, I have to go because I have work to do. When I get back to the Bus, we are going to have a long talk and trust me, you'd better suck up real good because your father is going to hand you your ass because of this. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

After disconnecting the session, Skye found the computer had connected to the SHIELD database through the satellite. She started running the images that her SO had collected that morning.

It took only ten minutes before she was handed the information they had been looking for. She instantly started a conference with the Bus and found May at the other end.

_"You're early…"_

"Information acquired." Skye started typing, "sending it to you now."

May seemed to look it over and nodded, _"we'll review it and let you know what needs to be done."_

"Understood. On another note, you should be getting a call about Avery soon."

The pilot chuckled, _"we're already redirected to pick her, Sonya Barton and Jia Fury up. We're taking the other two to the Helicarrier but Coulson has already made it clear she will be working or assisting on the Bus."_

"Good it's not a vacation. Skye out."

* * *

Ward arrived back when he said he would, Skye stood clearing the table as he put food up where it belonged. "Did the information come through?"

"We're waiting orders." Skye put plates on the table as well as the Chinese he'd brought home. "Your daughter got suspended for two months because she incited a full out fight." Skye met his eyes as he paused to look at her. "Yeah, Coulson is picking her up and making her life a working hell because it's not a vacation."

"Why did she incite a fight?" Ward shook his head trying to understand Avery's actions.

"Because someone called her a traitor after they called you one." Skye walked over and started putting up food. "Apparently Jia and Sonya assisted and kicked the asses of the other kids."

Ward sighed and went back to his task, "well as you said, she is my daughter."

"And mine," Skye leaned against the counter and smiled at him. "She defended her dad, I don't approve of the method and what happened but she did defend you and I'm glad. Besides, everyone should know by now that our kid is something special and part of a team that would do anything for each other."

"She is something special." He pulled Skye to him and wrapped his arms around her. "But I don't approve of the fighting. I don't want her hunting demons like I have…"

Skye smiled, "well you'll be able to talk to her after this is over with. The images managed to identify the neighbors as the group being led by Amil Fassad and his little terrorist organization, apparently they did escape Pakistan alive and set up shop here. SHIELD will scan the area thermally to find out if there are any weapons and if there are…well we have a bomb guy on hand."

"Bomb guy?" He chuckled and moved away to the table where their dinner lay. "You know I haven't had to defuse a bomb in almost five years. Might be fun to do so again, gets really interesting once you get under a minute."

"You are something else."

* * *

A/N: Next we will see Avery undergoing her punishment on the Bus and Ward and Skye return.

Note: I have had a few notes made in reviews and private messages about how I presented the women in the last chapter, focusing on them as Pakistani. I want to let my fellow readers know that I wasn't trying to be racist or calling a specific group out. I have friends from Pakistan and the general term used 'Arab' is sometimes offensive so I was using the terminology I was informed to use which is their nation of origin. Also, this chapter identifies why the specific subset was used. I apologize if I offended anyone in any way.

Skyeward fans: Yes it did happen, so feel free to gush. Next chapter we get to see one of their fights though and it's more entertaining than dangerous.


	8. Coming Home Disaster (Skyeward & Avery)

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Sonya and Jia but nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

Avery sat labelling containers when the sound of the ramp opening made her sit up straight. She watched as her parents walked onto the plane, arguing about something but the way her mother looks made her aware that her father had pissed her mother off. Skye Zale was not someone to piss of and when you did piss her off, she'd watched her mother harm men twice her size.

"Skye…"

"No," Skye turned around and looked at Ward, poking him in the chest. "No 'Skye', no 'listen to me' because you're not listening to me. You never listen to me if you think I can't do something, well guess what Agent Ward, I'm not a rookie agent anymore."

He removed her hand and held it, "I am listening to you, I just didn't like what you did. Never once did I think you weren't capable of taking out a group of men."

Skye pulled her hand back, "why don't you speak to Avery while I go unpack or I can stay here and kick your ass for being an idiot."

The younger agent grabbed her bag and stormed upstairs, Avery watched her father shake his head as he watched her mother go. Avery smiled at him as he walked over to her, "trouble in paradise Dad?"

"Don't start, what does Coulson have you doing?"

Avery looked at the containers in front of her, "reorganizing the storage closet, Aunt Melinda claimed she couldn't find anything and Uncle Fitz got in a fit because she attacked his organizational skills. So Uncle Phil said that I needed to reorganize according to a plan that Aunt Melinda and Uncle Fitz made together."

"Keep working, you and I are going to talk after your mother and I get physicals and check in with Coulson. Be prepared to take a break whenever we get done, understand?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Coulson started towards the kitchen to get some lunch before briefing his agents but paused when he saw Skye and Ward in a standoff. The younger agent had a glass in her hand and was staring at her SO, clearly willing to throw the glass if he pissed her off more.

"You're saying I'm capable of defending myself one moment than calling me incapable seconds later. Pick which one it is Grant," she pointed at him as she did. "And so help me if you try to call me a rookie agent, I'll not only add to the scar on your back but I'll also kick your ass back to HYDRA in the past."

Ward held his hands up before sighing and sat down at the bar. "I only meant that in certain aspects of training you are efficient and others you are lacking." He watched her as she put the glass back on the table. "Although, if we wanted to make enemies run to SHIELD, all we have to do is put you in a room with them and a box of glass. They'd be begging us for safety." She narrowed her eyes and picked up a mug beside her before storming off out of the kitchen.

Ward seemed to let a breath go as Coulson started towards the fridge, "trouble in paradise Ward?"

"Don't start sir," Ward shook his head, "she's impossible. One minute she's happy and the next I piss her off so much she's hurling glasses at me." He gave Coulson a serious look, "we need to change out the dishes for plastic instead of ceramic or glass."

Coulson chuckled as he started making a sandwich, "you two are mild compared to the fights I had to break up between Romanoff and Barton, they make you guys look like the model couple having a fight. I still remember this one time that Barton made a comment about Romanoff's new hairstyle, she took it wrong and pinned him to the floor with her hand around his neck, nearly choking the life out of him. He learned two things that day," Coulson put up one finger, "first, he shouldn't attempt a comment of any type when she'd been up half the week dealing with Ukrainian mobsters and second," the man lifted a second finger, "don't comment to her period."

"What happened next?"

"She forgave him, told him thank you and he never complimented her again." The lead agent smiled and shrugged. "Taught me that having two assassins in a relationship was both deadly and unexpected. This time I have an 0-8-4 and ex-HYDRA sharing a kid while trying to re-affirm their commitment to each other. Part of me wants the assassins because I know what to expect."

Ward sighed, "what do I do?"

"She would have killed you by now if she wanted to, just try to reach middle ground and the first thing to start is not to comment on her skills at all." The man put up the food and started out with his sandwich. "You went from SO to lover to SO to lover again, you can't be both."

"Sir..." the specialist gave a confused look and Coulson chuckled.

"You two are as predictable as the sun rising, you didn't think we would know what was going on in that house. There was no footage or audio if you're worried about that but May and I had a clue what could happen."

* * *

Skye entered the Cargo Bay to find Ward sitting on the training mats as Avery did pushups. The girl seemed to have a look of distain on her face and Skye knew well enough the feeling of doing pushups so she could identify with her daughter. She stood on the stairs and watched them as Ward watched Avery preform the exercise.

"How many more of these Dad?"

"Till you can't feel your arms," he looked down at the book in his hands. "You want to fight, well you'll learn to fight and everything that comes with it. You may have taken karate and aced your self-defense course but you haven't done the basics and these are the basics."

Avery groaned and dramatically collapsed on the mat, "I give up, I don't want to fight or learn to fight."

"Okay, stand up." Ward stood up after placing the book away and waited as Avery stood up. He looked down at her and she folded her arms. "I want you to tell me exactly what that kid said that provoked you to lash out."

Avery sighed and dropped her arms, "he said you were a traitor and since you were a traitor than I'm a traitor. He went on to say that SHIELD doesn't take traitors, especially HYDRA traitors and that I should just go kill you and myself to save Mom's career. I told him Director Hill specifically said I was slated for SHIELD and he proceeded to call her insane. Jia started kicking his ass and then his friends said we were weak so Sonya and I showed them who was weaker."

Ward folded his arms and clutched his jaw, "don't ever do that again no matter what anyone says about any of us. Your mother and I have sacrificed a lot to get you enrolled in that school because you wanted to go and gave a good argument as to why you should. If you do that again, you'll be stuck on this Bus till you're eighteen, homeschooled by me and Fitzsimmons. Do you want that?"

The nine year old shook her head very fast as if it was the worst idea in existence. "No, I promise not to fight again or harass a teacher or do anything to even get in trouble. Please don't subject me to homeschooling via Fitzsimmons, I would die from boredom and a brain explosion."

"Get upstairs and let Coulson give you your next assignment."

Avery started towards the stairs but turned back and hugged her father. "Thanks for understanding, even if my punishment is working for Uncle Phil for another month."

* * *

Once she was gone, Skye walked down the steps and smiled at him. "That was impressive."

"Why?" Ward picked up his book and turned to her. "You don't think I know how to discipline my own kid, I've done it a dozen times before."

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying that your technique is impressive. You made your point without so much as having to yell or ground her." Skye walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist, looking up into his eyes. "You're a good father and a good boyfriend, even if you piss me off a lot."

Ward cupped her cheek and kissed her, "I love you, that's not going to change anytime soon. Even if you are dangerous with any type of glass or ceramic. I guess that means by the time I die, I'll have a dozen scars from glass being hurled at me but I wouldn't change it. Just like ten years ago, you're the only one I want."

"Good because I don't plan on sharing." Skye leaned up and kissed him before swiping his feet from under him, taking them both to the ground. "Oh, I seem to have you pinned to the ground once again Agent Ward."

He pushed her hair back and chuckled, "well then Agent Zale, I guess I have no choice but to disarm you." Ward quickly flipped her over and only stopped when a whistle came. They looked up to see May on the balcony.

"Keep it in your bunks, meeting in ten." She walked away as both looked at each other laughing.

* * *

A/N: Anyone want to suggest what we see next? I'm in the middle of three other AoS fics and I could used some suggestions for this one. So suggest away...

Check out my newest AoS fic called 'From Darkness into the Light' - it's about Ward's journey into earning the team's trust again and rebuilding the broken relationship he has with Skye after 1x20.

**Please read and review...**


	9. The Moral Decisions (Family & Avery)

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Sonya and Jia but nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

The sound of gunfire made Avery hit the deck, hiding under the living room activity table. She saw her Aunt Melinda run through the plane and towards the cockpit but the gunfire didn't stop despite Fitzsimmons running and over to Avery, bending down beside the table with her.

"What's going on?"

"Someone is shooting at us!" Fitz spoke the obvious and if it wasn't dire, the girl was sure to roll her eyes.

Avery crawled from under the table and ran to towards the cargo bay, she hit the railing of the balcony to see her father and Uncle Phil firing guns while her mother lay just a few feet away against the wall of the cargo bay. Men that Avery knew to be militia were firing at them and didn't stop despite being shot at.

"May get the damn ramp up!" Coulson's voice resonated and Avery knew he was talking into the coms.

The men kept firing and Avery knew they couldn't keep it up, they'd run out of rounds and the militia would board the plane. She ran down the stairs and noticed as she got down to the ground that her mother was passed out but not bleeding so she left her and snuck around the SUV till she was within sight of the men. One saw her and smirked to which she didn't like and backed up till a second grabbed her.

* * *

"Let me go!" Avery yelled as she stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach but he pulled her hair back and pulled her over to the leader. Instantly Coulson and her father stopped firing, pausing at the sight of her.

"You bring your children with you into dangerous countries?" The man laughed and took ahold of Avery's neck to hold her in place. "You are either stupid or don't care about her. Is that what is it, they don't care about you?"

Avery spit at him and elbowed his stomach, "let me go or you'll regret it."

"Avery," her father's voice made her look up and she saw him lowering his gun. "Code 0-8-4, unleash it."

She nodded and screwed her eyes shut, thinking about the shooting at her school when she'd been six. The image of her mother lying unconscious made her even more scared and suddenly she felt like breaking into a million pieces. Opening her eyes she allowed that feeling to fill her up and it was if light erupted from her, spreading out as her father and Coulson ducked to the ground. All the men, including the one holding her, collapsed as the light faded.

Finally free, she ran to her father as he stood up and instantly he caught her. Holding her tightly against him, he kissed her head as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to get seen."

"We'll talk about that later," he pulled back and looked at her face. Brushing her hair back he smiled. "I'm just happy you're not hurt, are you feeling okay after that?"

"Yeah, if they didn't stop I would have unleashed the 0-8-4 anyways. You would have run out of rounds and they would have gotten on the bus. I had to do something instead of hiding, a SHIELD agent doesn't hide when they can help."

Coulson chuckled, "that's right but you aren't a SHIELD agent, not yet anyways."

* * *

It took Fitzsimmons coming down to help with the ramp but they finally got up in the air and Avery sat beside her mother in the living room. Her mother had been knocked unconscious but was perfectly healthy without injury or so her Aunt Jemma told her.

A groan made Avery lean over her mother, "Mom?"

"Avery?" Her mother opened her eyes and smiled at her. "Hey there, where is everyone?"

Avery turned to see her father putting his book down and stood to walk over to them. "Dad is here and everyone else is doing their own thing. We got away from the militia and Aunt Melinda is flying us to the Helicarrier because Director Hill wants a straight debrief."

"Let your mom breathe." Ward put a hand on her head and smiled down at both ladies on the couch. "How you are feeling Babe?"

Skye sat up slowly, "like I got knocked unconscious by a big burly militia guy. How'd you guys get away, there were like twenty thousand of them?"

"I unleashed my 0-8-4 power." Avery smiled at her mother, "they were going to board the Bus so I unleashed it and they didn't."

The younger agent only stared at her father, "and you let her?"

"I told her to, she's fine and Simmons already said she's perfectly healthy."

"So Borgia's men know about our daughter now?" Skye stood up and looked at Avery, "pack your bags, I'm insisting you go back to SYA and I'll have Hill agreeing in no time."

As Avery slipped away she heard her mother lecturing her father about his stupid actions and even stupider parenting mistakes. Avery could only laugh at them as they had a tendency to argue when it came to various situations but always ended up happy at the end of the day. She just hoped her father didn't have another glass wound at the end of the day.

* * *

Arriving at the Helicarrier, Avery found Sonya and Jia waiting with Agents Romanoff and Barton. She instantly ran over and hugged them both, they hugged her and started telling her about the sleepover they would be having.

"Agent Bartlett in the kitchens said we could have grilled cheese and chips delivered to wherever we have our sleepover." Jia smiled and Avery was only stopped by her parents and Uncle Phil, her name was called and she turned back to see them.

"There will be no sleepovers, sorry girls." Coulson looked at them as he spoke and Avery sighed in realization her grounding still wasn't over with. "Come on Avery, we have some tasks you can do while your parents debrief. Why don't you help Fitzsimmons carry their gear down."

Avery smiled at her friends, "sorry, I'm grounded so I have been working for the last couple of weeks. No fun unless it's done as a family." She hugged Sonya and Jia before going over to grab a box from Fitz and helped them carry it inside.

Midway through the hallways, Coulson looked down at her. "Just two more weeks and you'll be back at school, you can do a sleepover there on a weekend."

"Can I have fun just this once?" She looked up at him with a single look of misery. "I did help save you yesterday, its one night then I'll come back to work I promise."

Before he could answer, it was her father who spoke. "Just tonight, who is supervising?"

"Agent Romanoff." Avery smiled at him and her father nodded as if agreeing it was a good idea.

* * *

Escaping from Fitzsimmons, with permission of course, Avery found Jia and Sonya by a vent cover. "Avery come here." Sonya waved her over and Jia opened the cover, "this leads straight to the vent by the Command Center's conference table, we can listen to what news they have."

Sonya crawled through and finally Jia but Avery paused, Jia turned back to look at her. "Come on Avery, they'll never know."

"I don't know, I'm already in so much trouble. Won't you get in trouble?"

Jia shrugged her shoulders, "Mom has never found out so I can't get in trouble."

"I can't, I'm sorry but I don't want to risk losing tonight." Avery smiled at them, "good luck and I promise not to tell."

* * *

Back in the quarters she shared with her parents, Avery sat down and read her school assigned passages from textbooks. The sound of the door made her look up to see her parents talking quietly. They paused at seeing her and instantly sat down across from her.

"I spoke with Director Hill," Skye smiled at Avery. "She got a call from Ripley this morning, the parents of the boy you started a fight with are meeting next week so you'll go back to school next week."

"Technically Jia started the fight, Sonya and I just made sure that his friends knew we weren't weak." Avery put down her book and shrugged, "Mom can I tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone?"

Skye moved over and sat beside her, "of course you can, is something wrong?"

"Not really, Jia and Sonya wanted me to crawl through the vents with them but I refused. I didn't want to risk getting into trouble so I didn't go with them." Avery bit her lip and looked up at her mother. "They won't hate me will they?"

"If they do then they aren't very understanding friends." Skye kissed her head. "I am proud of you for making the right decision though. You knew right from wrong even though you wanted to go with them. If they are really your friends, they will understand why you said no."

* * *

A/N: I thought I would put Avery in danger as well have her unleash her abilities - whatever they are, hers have yet to be defined.

Any suggestions for the next chapter?

Please read and review...


	10. Parents! (Avery and Skyeward)

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Sonya and Jia but nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

Avery Ward sat between her parents at a conference table across from Matthew Dixon and his parents. His mother looked like she was file clerk at the HUB but his dad looked like her father crossed with her Uncle Trip she saw on occasion. It looked like his muscles did the talking most of the time. Dixon smirked at her and crossed his arms, his broken arm in a cast and his father smirking down at him.

Compared to his parents, her parents looked like they could come out of a TV show. Her mother wore black jeans, a pink and black plaid signature top and had bangles and bracelets around her wrists. It seemed to her that her mother didn't think to dress for the occasion but as her Aunt Jemma said often 'The Shield alone makes her' in reference to her mother's code name. Her father also went with practical of jeans, black top and a SHIELD windbreaker but all in all her parents were really a joke in the clothing department that day alone.

"I do hope you're prepared to find your daughter another school." Dixon's dad spoke and Avery leaned forward to look at her parents, her father merely crossed his arms and her mother smirked at the man. "Obviously you just rushed over, SHIELD can be rather taxing in that aspect but just in case your daughter lied…"

"Watch it buddy, my daughter doesn't lie." Skye snapped and Avery looked at her father, who shared her look. The man had obviously pissed off her mom and that made them both weary. Her mom may not have the physical power to make someone's life Hell but she could make it Hell politically and/or technologically.

Mrs. Dixon merely smiled, "all children lie."

"Not mine, in fact I don't think Avery has ever told a lie because lies aren't tolerated." Skye looked at Avery, "what happens if I ever catch you lying?"

"I would say goodbye to my technology, my books, my art, my self-defense lessons and pretty much my whole life. I'd be homeschooled and I'd be conscripted into SHIELD the second I turned 18 and not Communications either." Avery sighed as she spoke. "Basically a living Hell."

Skye looked at the parents across from her, they seemed to stare as if shocked by the extreme nature of her discipline techniques. "Lies lead to trouble and trouble leads to me kicking someone's ass either metaphorically or physically. I don't tolerate lying," she motioned to Ward, "not after this asshole lied to me about everything and got me pregnant in the process."

"Not everything."

She looked at him, "do we want to rehash the past because I'd be more than willing to do so right here. How about the time…"

Avery stood up and put her arms out, "Mom, Dad." She looked between them, "perhaps its better you wait until you're on the Bus. That way I'm not embarrassed and Mom has some fresh glass she can hurl at you Dad when you piss her off."

"Sounds like a plan, right Honey?" Ward looked at her and she glared, he put his hand up and sighed. "If Coulson doesn't kill us, Hill will…"

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ripley walked in the room and looked at them all. "Did I miss anything?"

Avery smiled, "nope, just my parents talking to Dixon's parents about what happened. I think we can all agreed that paying for medical expenses and any lost tuition due to absences would be the best outcome. Right?" She looked at everyone and all four parents started agreeing instantly.

"Sounds good, Avery and Matthew you can return to classes. Mr. and Mrs. Dixon it was a pleasure meeting you earlier." She looked at Skye and Ward, "Agent Zale and Agent Ward could you please stay to write a check."

At the door Dixon leaned into her, "you didn't say your parents were poster boys for Boot Camp Extreme."

"Sometimes its better that I don't have parents." She smiled and slipped out the door in front of him.

* * *

Coulson and May were talking as they made their way to the kitchen but paused when the sound of glass shattering was heard. Both shared a look and let their ears hear what was being said.

"I didn't lie about everything."

"Oh so you didn't seduce me and play my emotions just to crack the damn hard drive? Right, so what was going through your mind? I'll just screw Skye into giving me the damn password instead of torturing her?"

Ward's voice followed, "stop right there. I'll admit I lied about a lot and I was sent to get the password but everything behind that door was real. I didn't just think it'd be fun to sleep with you to get the password. I love you, I loved you then so…"

"So that just gives you more of a reason to be a real asshole!" Skye's voice was followed by the sound of glass shattering and a groan. "Yeah, nurse that for a while!"

* * *

Skye stormed out of the kitchen and past the two agents, both watching her move to her bunk and slam the door behind her. They proceeded into the kitchen and found Ward holding his shoulder while trying to clean up glass.

"You alright?"

Ward shook his head, "don't start sir." He looked up at the two, "I didn't even start it this time, it was that kid's arrogant father. Now I have Skye pissed at me yet again, another wound via glass and a mess to clean up."

May took the broom, "go gets Simmons to look at your shoulder. Skye will calm down soon enough and you know it."

He started towards the door and turned back, "we should really replace all glass and ceramic with plastic."

Coulson shrugged, "how would I be able to get new dishware for the seasons if Skye doesn't destroy them periodically?"

"What do you put on the requisition forms?" Ward had to ask because it was strange how they got new dishware every few months without questions getting asked.

"I just say that they are broken during flying, I didn't say who sent them flying." The man smiled and Ward just shook his head as he started towards the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Yet another chapter of Avery Ward and her family!

**Please read and review...**


	11. A New Chapter (Family & Avery and Ward)

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Sonya and Jia but nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

Being home for the holidays was awesome if you asked Avery, she missed the Bus and her family despite enjoying school. However, it seemed that home was changing and her parents were yet again at each other's throats despite Uncle Phil saying they were making progress and her father was about ready to propose. Of course it didn't take long to figure out why her mother was pissed at her father because it was plain as day: Skye was pregnant.

Sitting on the sofa with Fitz, she played tennis with him on the Wii. It had been a new installation when she started staying onboard for summers with her dad, her Uncle Phil said it was for fun exercise and she accepted it with a smile and hug. The sound of yelling made her roll her eyes and she looked at her second favorite uncle.

"Why are they still fighting?"

"I think your mum is still upset about the baby."

Avery shrugged, "but aren't babies supposed to be happy events?"

Fitz put down his remote as she did the same, "normally I expect they are but we're talking about your parents. They love each other but your dad's past actions still upset your mum plus I don't think she knows how to be pregnant and have someone helping her. Remember she was on her own when you arrived."

"I hope they don't fight this much when the baby arrives or no one will get sleep. I read that babies have to sleep a lot and if they don't they cry. If Mom and Dad continue to yell they'll keep the baby up and it'll cry a lot."

* * *

"Impossible, that's what you are!" Skye yelled as she moved out of her bunk and past the two gamers to the kitchen. "I'm getting a glass so stay where you are!"

Ward followed her out and shook his head, "Skye I merely suggested you let someone help you. You don't have to do everything like you did with Avery." He caught her arm and she whipped around to stare at him. "I understand I wasn't there before but I'm here now, let me help you please." He let go of her arms and cupped her face, "I wish I had been there for everything with Avery, when I found out about her those were the thoughts in my head. Of what I missed, the moments of pregnancy and her birth and the inability to be there for you. Let me be there for this child, let me help you like I should have the first time. I can't make up the past but I can help make a future, I want a future with you."

"I know but I'm scared…"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, "I'm not going anywhere this time." Digging into his pocket he sighed, "I didn't want it to be like this but every single one of my plans has fallen through in the past three months." Ward held up a solitaire ring and looked Skye in the eyes. "I want to spend decades dodging glass and making memories with you. I want to raise our children and spend weekends in the future with our grandchildren. I want to wake up every day next to you until we breathe our last breath. Will you marry me and start making a future as my wife and not just the mother of my children?"

Skye nodded, "yes."

He smiled and took her hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. "Before Avery and this baby you were the only person I ever loved and that still holds true. You were the first person I ever loved and while you won't be the last, that first place will always be yours." Pulling her in for a kiss, they both smiled when a mass hit them.

"We're going to be a real family!" Avery hugged them both and smiled at them. "Grant, Skye, Avery and Baby Ward…a real family."

* * *

Later in the evening, Avery sat beside her father while he sat writing a letter. She picked up the pictures of her at various ages as well as the ultrasound of her new sibling that her aunt had printed out for them. Ward paused and looked at her, watching her study the photos.

"I think your aunt would really like these, do you think I should send different photos?"

Avery looked up at her father, "I like these, do you think Aunt Katy will read your letter? Mom said you haven't talked to her since you were a teenager."

"I can hope," he pulled her sideways to sit on his knee. "Your mother taught me that sometimes just letting someone know you care is the best way to open communication. When I found out about you, I stared at your pictures and videos for days just wanting to meet you. I remember giving messages to Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda to tell your mom so she'd tell you things for me. Things like I loved you and you were so grown up. How proud I was of you working hard in karate and that the honor roll was impressive considering the short attention span you inherited from her."

"She told me, she used to tell me things as I went to bed. Mom would tuck me in and tell me that Daddy said this or Daddy said that." Avery smiled at him, "I remember her once giving me a hug and kiss, telling me they were from you. Mom never made me think you weren't there, even if it was a lie at times. She told me I was Daddy's girl, that you loved me and wished you were with us. I think it was so she felt like you never betrayed her, it helped her cope with reality of losing you. I think she even started believing her lies."

Ward pulled Avery in and hugged her, happy that he could still cuddle with his daughter despite her being ten years old. Any other ten year old would push their dad away but their bond made cuddling special and made up for the lost years. "Well no more lies, I'll always be here and you can tell me anything that's bothering you."

"I know," Avery pulled away and sat back beside him. "You're the best dad ever in case you didn't know."

"I'll be sure to remember this moment when you're yelling at me as a teenager." He chuckled and picked up his pen before pausing. "Avery, you know that just because your mom and I are having another child doesn't mean we don't love you, right?"

Avery nodded, "I know and I always wanted a sister or brother. Can I help name him or her?"

Ward chuckled at the thought, "maybe, we'll see what your mom has to say on the matter."

* * *

Three weeks passed and Avery was waiting patiently beside the table as her aunt started to prepare the ultrasound. Her father was upstairs taking a phone call, her mother said not to disturb him despite it being a big deal. She was about to find out if she was getting a brother or sister and she was excited.

"What would you like Avery, a brother or perhaps a sister to share secrets with?" Aunt Jemma inquired and Avery shrugged. "You don't know huh?"

"I always wanted a sister but a brother would be cool too. I don't really care, I just want to be a sister and teach them everything I know."

Simmons chuckled and nodded, "you are already a big sister and with that attitude this little one is sure to learn so much from you." She applied gel to the wand and looked at Skye, "would you like to wait a few additional minutes to see if Ward can make it?"

"He's on the phone with his sister, he doesn't need distractions. We can always request you do this again but it might be a while before he talks to her again."

"Very well, let's see if this little one is prepared to reveal their gender." Simmons started the ultrasound and nodded as she looked at the baby. "Good size, see here is the head and arms." She chuckled, "they are waving to you."

Skye smiled and watched as Simmons examined the baby, "so what is it?"

Simmons looked at both girls, "well I can confidently say that Avery is getting a little…" she waited and watched Avery lean in more to hear, "brother. It's a boy and I'm sure he's going to be quite a handful like his father."

"Well that's it, I'm done after this." Skye smiled at her daughter, "no more kids. We got a girl and now we have a boy. I hope you're happy with a brother because there won't be a sister."

Avery nodded, "I don't need a sister, I like being the only girl. If I had a sister I wouldn't be Daddy's girl anymore, I'd just be the oldest."

"Well that is quite right." Her aunt chuckled and started printing out the images of the ultrasound. "I am the only girl despite the four brothers and I much prefer it that way."

* * *

A knock made them look up and they found Ward in the doorway, he looked at them both with a smile. "I know I'm late but can I get the news?"

The nine year old smiled and jumped in placed, "I get a brother and Aunt Jemma says he's a good size and weight."

Ward walked over and leaned down, kissing Skye's head. "A boy is exactly what we need after a girl." He accepted the ultrasound from Simmons and looked at it. "He's already beautiful like his mom."

"I hope he's tall like his dad and as good looking," she smirked as she sat up. "But not too good looking or we'll have to threaten every girl that looks at him. I don't want to face agents because our son broke their daughters' hearts."

* * *

A/N: We now know why Skye has been so moody, she's about 12 weeks at the start of the chapter and 15 at the end. Someone has kindly reminded me that the gender can't be determined before 16 weeks and I am aware of that but I am taking into account Skye's alien biology (the baby is probably at least a quarter alien if not half) and SHIELD's advanced medical technology.

Next we see Skyeward and Avery meet with Ward's sister...

**Please read and review...**


	12. Meeting Lost Family

Life and Times of Avery Ward: Daughter of The Shield

Disclaimer: I own Avery, Sonya and Jia but nothing else

Spoilers: Sequel to "The Shield is Born", read first or this won't make sense.

* * *

Grant Ward found himself nervous as he sat at a small café in Boston and as an Operations Specialist he'd had nervousness trained out of him. It was foreign and the only thing keeping him from actually pacing was Skye holding his hand. Avery sat playing on her phone, the one they'd gotten for her when she'd gone to SYA. Despite knowing she didn't need anything more than a simple phone, she'd asked for an iPhone and since Skye pointed out that Avery was responsible and a didn't ask for much, he went ahead and bought her the phone and a reasonable data plan.

"Avery can you put your phone up please." Skye was the one to ask and Avery immediately shut down whatever she was doing. "Thank you, I just don't want your aunt to think you're not very social and absorbed in your electronics when you meet her."

"That would be you Mom." Avery smiled and looked over at her father. "Dad are you okay because your knee is bouncing?"

Ward smiled at her, "just nervous, I haven't seen Katy since I was 15 and that was 26 years ago."

"I won't mention that as a specialist you aren't supposed to be nervous." Avery smiled at him and took out the book she'd brought from her bag. It was the Harry Potter sequel, written by a different author the original's permission because it was solely about the trio's kids' adventures at Hogwarts. "Uncle Phil finally got me the Adventures of Potter and Weasley two weeks ago, is it okay if I read it?"

"Books yes, phone no." Skye smiled and gently took the book. "Did you ask for this one and I just not hear you or did you specifically ask Coulson?"

Avery shrugged, "he asked what I wanted for my end of year present, you know for completing my first year at the Academy. I just told him I wanted this book despite him asking if I wanted a trip somewhere or maybe a shopping trip for clothes. He gave me a gift card for $100 to Barnes and Nobles with it."

"He spoils you way too much." Ward chuckled and Avery grinned.

"He's like the only grandfather I have, he asked me one day if I wanted to call him 'Grandpa' since he sort of adopted Mom but not really. I told him he was too young to be a grandfather so I'd stick with Uncle Phil."

* * *

"Grant?" They looked up to see a woman approach the table and Ward stood, "oh my God, you look so different if it wasn't for the picture you'd sent me I wouldn't have recognized you."

Ward nodded, "it's good to see you again Katy, you've grown up too."

She pulled him into a hug and closed her eyes, "every day I hoped you'd moved on with your life after you were put in that detention center." Pulling back she nodded, "I know why you did what you did and I don't blame you." Smiling the woman shook her head, "I was so happy to hear from you, I didn't think you'd ever find me since I changed my name after I turned 18."

"I'm sure you've heard of SHIELD," Katy nodded and her eyes went wide to which he nodded. "I work for them, on a team that investigates scientific phenomenon. I basically protect the scientists and make sure if we go into hostile territory that no one interferes with our work."

"You know you can sit down." Skye smiled and motioned to the chairs, to which both Wards sat down. Skye held out her hand for Katy to shake, "I'm Skye Zale, Grant's fiancée and partner at SHIELD."

The woman smiled at her, "Katy Reynolds, it's a pleasure to meet you Skye and I assume this is Avery?"

Avery waved at her aunt, "Avery Juliana Zale Ward, nice to meet you Aunt Katy." She pointed to Skye, "my mom is pregnant with my brother so don't expect a warm welcome from him for a while."

Katy chuckled and nodded, "well I do hope I can meet him one day too. Where do you go to school or are you homeschooled?"

"I attend SHIELD Youth Academy," Avery smiled and put her arms on her closed book. "I love it there, I just completed my first year with Commendations in every subject. Commendations in every subject is like A Honor Roll."

Skye chuckled, "you were suspended midway through the year so it's impressive you managed to get Commendations in every subject."

"It's not my fault that Jia started kicking their butts when they called her mom crazy. Besides, was I supposed to just let them call me weak and let them think it?" Avery shook her head, "so worth suspension because they learned not to call me weak or push me around or call my dad things he isn't!"

* * *

The younger agent looked at Ward, "definitely your kid if you were still wondering."

Ward chuckled and looked at Avery, "why don't you tone it down on the suspension because it's not something to be proud of. You know your mother and I don't approve of what you did and you learned that your aunts and uncles aren't tolerant of it either or did working for weeks doing odd jobs not show you?"

"Fine!" Avery put her head on her hands and looked at them. "Can we have lunch yet because I'm hungry?"

Katy looked at them all, "I didn't realize you didn't eat already, I apologize."

"No it's fine, actually Avery knows that today is not one of the days we are eating while grounded." Skye looked at her, "you can eat when we get home. You know that every time we are grounded we have dinner as a team over takeout. We've had this tradition since before you were born and we're not going to change it just because we're meeting with your aunt."

The girl huffed and sat back in her seat, folding her arms. "But its Aunt Melinda's turn to choose and she ALWAYS gets Thai and it's mostly too spicy. Then Uncle Fitz grabs all the non-spicy stuff and I get stuck eating just noodles."

"Why don't you text her and ask her to get something specific then." Ward looked at Avery, "you've yet to try that and you have a phone now, maybe using it to text your aunt instead of your friends is a good use of it."

* * *

Avery pulled out her phone and sent a text to her aunt before texting Jia and Sonya about what was going on at the moment. Her parents and aunt were talking anyways so she decided to talk to her friends. However a tap to the table made her look up and saw her mother starring at her.

"I asked you to put your phone up. One text to your aunt doesn't qualify as being able to use it during the visit. So put it up or you can hand it to me and you get it back when we get home, your choice."

Avery signed and turned off the device before putting it in her bag. "You're talking about stuff that doesn't include me so I was talking to Jia and Sonya about recent developments in my life."

Ward looked around and spotted a bookstore a few stores down from the café. "Avery come here."

Avery moved around to her father and he pulled his wallet out, handing her $20. "What's this for?"

"See that bookstore over there? I want you to go find a workbook or puzzle book, something that engages your mind and you have to write in. Also get some pencils, nothing more do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She took the money and headed off to the bookstore.

* * *

Skye looked at her fiancé and smiled at him, "your parenting still amazes me every time I see it."

"Well you make it easy, you raised her right and she rarely acts up." He took Skye's hand and held it.

Katy shook her head in confusion, "I thought Avery was your daughter or did you just adopt her? You make it sound like you weren't in her life for a while."

Ward nodded, "Skye and I were in a very…" he looked at Skye, "short term relationship right?" The woman nodded, "that was eleven years ago now. We were separated when Skye had to lay low and not contact any of our team, for her own safety because some very horrible people were hunting her. I didn't learn about Avery until she was 6 and ever since I've been determined to be the best father I can be for her."

Skye put a hand on his arm, "you are the best father she could ask for and now you'll be here for our son from Day 1. Besides, I should have told you guys as soon as I knew so it wasn't entirely your fault. I left because I didn't want you all hurt if they found me and you know they would have hurt you just because it hurt me."

"You had your reasons and in the end you helped." Ward put a hand on her leg, "we can't change the past but we can make a future."

Katy smiled at them, "I am so happy for you Grant." She watched her brother look at her, "after everything with Maynard and Julian, I didn't know how you'd turn out or if you could ever love someone. You never let people get closed to you after all the abuse and the anger didn't help." She put her hands out at them both, "but here you are with a family of your own and in love with someone wonderful that you've had for eleven years despite the circumstances. I never thought you'd have this and you do."

Ward took a moment before he spoke, "I'd like to have you too Katy, I don't know when I'd be able to visit but I'd like for you to be in all our lives, especially Avery and my son's. We're working 90% of the time but we stay in contact with people via Skype and I'd like that with you."

"Well I don't think you could get rid of me that easy Big Brother." Katy smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm. "After all, it's been 26 years since I last saw you and I'm not letting you disappear for another 26 years. Besides, think of it this way, I can be there for Avery and this little one when you two are busy saving the world. I'd love nothing more than to be their aunt and have a part of their lives." Looking over at Skye she practically grinned, "and now I have a sister to share things with. Like all the embarrassing stories of Grant when he was a child," Skye chuckled and nodded, "and talk about babies. I'm definitely throwing Skye a baby shower and you can invite your team if you want."

Skye shared a look with Ward, they both knew Simmons and May had their hearts set on throwing a baby shower. In fact May had basically said it was non-negotiable and they'd better attend or they would face The Calvary. "You should talk to our team member, she's kind of like my mom but not really, it's complicated. She's all for a baby shower and I'm pretty sure you two would agree on everything."

* * *

Avery returned and set down at the table with an activity and puzzle book, crayons and pencils. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the change, placing it on the table in front of her father. "They didn't have any workbooks, I asked and the manager said this was the closest thing he had to what I was asking for." Avery shrugged, "so I went ahead and bought some crayons so I didn't waste the book."

"Do you think that will keep you entertained while we talk?" Ward looked at her and she nodded before going to the first page of the book. Looking at Skye, Ward chuckled. "She developed your attention span to go with my ability to get physical."

"Let's hope it's the other way around with this one." Skye squeezed his thigh and looked up at Katy. "You should have dinner with us all one night, you'll get to meet the family that Grant's had all these years. It's strange to think of but our team has become a family in a way. Our Agent in Charge is head of the family and claims the role of father figure. His sort-of-but-they-will-deny-it girlfriend is our pilot and she's kind of like our mother figure. When she gets protective you should get out of her way. We also have two scientists who are like the younger brother and sister that you adore but at times want to shut up."

"Sounds like you haven't been alone for a while." Katy smiled, "which isn't what I wanted."

* * *

A/N: What's a visit without a bit of kid drama and confusion.

Next we see a team dinner with Katy and Coulson doing some modifications to the Bus, much to Hill's surprise.

**Please read and review...**


End file.
